


Midnight

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek is twenty four., Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Stiles is seventeen., Underage Sex, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A man visits a sleeping boy in his bedroom at midnight. And things happen.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly sex. With fluff at the end. Enjoy, possums!

It was midnight. The man crawled through the bedroom window and stood looking at the sleeping boy. He removed his clothes and stood naked beside the bed. The man's body was dark, muscular, and hairy. His long thick cock was standing up against his stomach, hard, red, and throbbing. He reached down and removed the boy's t-shirt and undershorts. The naked boy's pale, smooth, mole spattered skin glowed in the moonlight. The man looked hungrily at the boy. Tonight he was going to take what he wanted. He crawled onto the bed, being careful not to wake the boy. He licked down the length of the boy's long thick cock and the boy stirred in his sleep. Then the man opened the boy's legs and exposed his perfect little pink hole. He licked into the boy's crack, and the boy moaned. Then the man licked and sucked the boy's little hole, and the boy moaned again. He pushed his tongue into the boy's hole and licked him inside. Soon his huge cock would be pounding into that hot, tight channel. The boy moaned again, then woke with a start.  
"Derek", he said.  
"Stiles", the man replied. "I'm going to fuck you".  
Derek crawled up to Stiles' mouth and kissed him hungrily. Then he leaned down and took Stiles' long thick cock into his mouth. Stiles cock was also hard, red, and throbbing. Derek sucked Stiles until he was on the point of coming. Then he pulled off.  
"I want you to come on my cock while I'm fucking you", he said.  
He reached into Stiles' bedside drawer and got the lube. He lubed his long, thick fingers and inserted them one by one into Stiles' hot little hole. When he had four fingers inside, he rubbed against Stiles' prostate. Stiles moaned with the pleasure. Then Derek pulled his fingers out and lubed his huge hard cock. He pushed Stiles' knees up to his chest. Then he pushed the large blunt head of his hard cock against Stiles' little hole. He slowly pushed his long, thick, hard cock inch by inch into Stiles' exquisite tight warmth. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
"So big and hard!", Stiles said. "You fill me just right!"  
"So tight and hot!", Derek replied. "You feel so good around my cock!"  
Derek began to fuck Stiles with long, firm strokes.  
"Faster!", Stiles said. "Harder!"  
Derek fucked Stiles faster and harder.  
"This is wonderful!", Stiles said. "I can feel every inch of your huge hard cock inside of me!"  
"It is wonderful!", Derek replied. "I can feel every inch of your hot, tight channel around the length of my cock as it pounds into you!"  
Derek's huge knot began to form at the base of his hard cock.  
"I want to knot you", Derek said.  
"Yes", Stiles moaned. "Knot me".  
Derek sat up and moved, all the time keeping his hard cock inside of Stiles. He leaned his back against the headboard as Stiles sat on his lap facing him.  
"Now you can ride me", Derek said.  
Stiles began to ride Derek with long, firm strokes. The sparks of pleasure were running down both of their spines. Stiles felt Derek's forming knot at his entrance. He rose up to so that the head of Derek's cock was just inside of his hole. Then he sat back down on Derek's cock hard and fast. Derek's knot went through his rim and they both moaned in ecstasy. Derek's huge, hard knot was now fully formed at the base of his long, thick hard cock. He and Stiles were now locked together.  
Derek rubbed his huge hard knot against Stiles' prostate and Stiles groaned and came, shooting long ropes of thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach.  
He clenched around Derek's long, thick, hard cock and huge hard knot and Derek groaned and came, shouting torrents of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
They kissed. Then Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder and waited for his knot to go down. They both smiled and sighed as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
"Been needing this", Stiles said. "Been needing you. Been wanting you".  
"Been needing this, too", Derek replied. "Been needing you. Been wanting you".  
They kissed again.  
"I'm glad you're home, darling", Stiles said. "I've been waiting for you".  
"I'm sorry I'm late, sweetheart", Derek replied. "I got here as soon as I could".  
They kissed each other's mating bites. Then they kissed each other's engagement rings. Then they kissed each other.  
"Thank you for phoning me and telling me that your flight was delayed" Stiles said.  
"I missed you so much", Derek said. "A week is too long being without you".  
"I missed you so much as well", Stiles replied. "But I understand. It was Cora's birthday and you needed to go to New York for that. And I had school here".  
"Next year, when you've graduated high school, we can both go together. We can go on our spring break from college".  
After Derek's knot went down Stiles pulled off of his cock and they laid down together. They held each other and kissed, murmuring words of love to each other.  
"I'll be eighteen in six months, and then we can be married", Stiles said. "I can hardly wait!"  
"Me too", Derek replied. "I want to be married to you forever!"  
"Forever!", Stiles said. "My husband".  
"My husband", Derek replied.  
They kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all night.

In six months Stiles graduated from high school. He and Derek were married. Then they went to college together and graduated. They came back home to Beacon Hills and got jobs there.  
And they lived a long, full, happy life together, in love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The sheriff knows about Stiles' and Derek's relationship and approves of it. Even though Stiles is seventeen and Derek is twenty four, the sheriff sees that they are very much in love, so he has no objection to their being together. Besides, he knows that Stiles would go behind his back and see Derek anyway, so why object to their relationship? He likes and approves of Derek. And he has a good set of earplugs so that he can sleep while they make noise at night!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
